


Blindness (Ceguera)

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: Izuna había sobrevivido ¿a qué precio? renunciando a sus ojos para siempre.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Kudos: 12





	Blindness (Ceguera)

Izuna Uchiha había perdido sus ojos. Bueno, no los había perdido como tal, se los había confiado a su hermano, Madara Uchiha, con el objetivo de salvar el clan cuando había sido herido mortalmente por Tobirama Senju. Todos habían pensado que moriría, hasta él mismo lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo, el destino jugó una última carta al final e Izuna no murió, pero quedó condenado a sacrificar su vista para siempre.

Al principio lo llevó mal, gritaba cuando la rabia inundaba su cuerpo al no poder apenas caminar sin la ayuda de su hermano. Se sentía completamente inútil, una carga para cualquier persona. Se dormía con un dolor que se había instaurado en su pecho y su mera existencia se le hacía insoportable.

Después aprendió a caminar por la casa sin ayuda. Contando los pasos que había de una habitación a otra y usando un palo largo y delgado que le había dado Hashirama en una visita. Poco a poco aquel miedo que bloqueaba su mente fue disipándose hasta que comenzó a moverse por las diferentes habitaciones con una seguridad tan grande que nadie hubiese dicho que estaba ciego.

Más tarde la rabia volvió. Cuando quiso salir a pasear a la calle y fue consciente de que jamás podría observar la aldea nueva en la que convivían ambos clanes, no podría disfrutar de ella nunca. Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación durante días, sin permitir la compañía de nadie que no fuese el dolor que sentía constantemente y que le consumía.

Dejó de comer con regularidad, ingiriendo alimentos tan solo cuando su hermano se enfadaba y le obligaba a hacerlo. Masticaba cada trozo de comida con rabia y luego escuchaba llorar al mayor, culpándose de la desgracia que estaba consumiendo a su hermano pequeño. Izuna simplemente acallaba aquel sonido en su cabeza, ignorando por completo todo lo que le rodeaba.

No fue hasta la tercera semana cuando decidió bajar de su habitación al salón. Estar ciego le había servido para agudizar otros sentidos, como su oído, y acababa de escuchar una voz que reconocería en prácticamente cualquier lugar.

Asomó la cabeza por la barandilla de las escaleras y volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

-Tobirama – murmuró.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo en aquella casa, fuese cual fuese la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, se apagó tan pronto la voz de Izuna se hizo presente.

El Uchiha, consciente de que seguramente todas las miradas que hubiese en la sala estarían puestas sobre él, bajó lentamente el resto de escaleras y tanteó con la mano el espacio hasta que notó el suave tacto de la tela del sofá bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

-Bueno, supongo que sabéis que, mientras no habléis, no puedo adivinar quienes estáis aquí – inquirió con un tono irónico.

-Solo estamos tu hermano y yo –respondió Tobirama.

-Podría hacer un circo y sentarme a escuchar hasta entender por qué pero ni tengo ganas ni tiempo – la parte arisca de la personalidad de Izuna había aflorado aquellas semanas - ¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?

-Esperarte a ti, todos sabíamos que si me escuchabas, bajarías a encararte – respondió con tranquilidad el albino.

Izuna cogió aire suavemente al sentir que estaba a punto de explotar y ponerse a gritar. Tobirama Senju no era su amigo y después de casi matarle, no tenía dudas de que terminaría el trabajo si Izuna le provocaba lo suficiente. 

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo ser consciente de que su hermano mayor se retiraba de la sala. “Capullo, me has vendido” pensó el Uchiha dándose cuenta de que había caído en aquella trampa como si fuese un ratón con un trozo de queso.

-Quiero ayudarte – dijo Tobirama interrumpiendo la oleada de insultos que pasaban por la cabeza de Izuna.

-Muérete.

-Dame una oportunidad de explicarme.

-Agoniza durante horas antes de morir.

-De todas formas, no podrías verlo – le cortó Tobirama, comenzando a enfadarse con el Uchiha.

Aquello se sintió para Izuna como si le hubiesen abofeteado con fuerza. La gente normalmente evitaba mencionar el tema de su ceguera, pero ahí estaba Tobirama Senju, no solo queriendo hablar de ello si no usándolo como arma.

-Auch – dijo Izuna con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, tratando de disimular que el comentario le había hecho daño de verdad.

-No dejas que nadie te ayude cuando tienes a muchas personas cerca dispuestas a ello.

-¿Y tengo que creerme que tú eres una de ellas? 

-Mira, voy a serte sincero, no me agradas ni tu ni ninguno de tu maldito clan, os aborrezco a todos. A pesar de ello, no puedo evitar sentir cierta culpa respecto a tu estado de ánimo últimamente. No te ofrezco que seamos amigos, solo quiero ayudarte. 

-¿Vas a darme unos ojos nuevos?

-No. Soy un ninja sensor y la mitad de las veces me fío más de mi habilidad que de mis ojos. Eso se puede entrenar, quiero enseñarte a desarrollar esa capacidad.

Izuna se había quedado sin palabras. De todas las cosas que Tobirama podía haberle dicho, esa era la última que se le hubiese ocurrido. Sopesó sus posibilidades, que no eran muchas, antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta.

Tres meses después

Tobirama observaba a su compañero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Habían pasado unos meses y aquel ninja ciego y malhumorado que había comenzado a entrenar, se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta.

-¡Hey, Tobirama! – Gritó con entusiasmo desde lo alto de un árbol- ¡Mira lo que estuve practicando!  
Izuna saltó de la rama y lanzó varios kunai, que dieron todos en las dianas artesanas que había colgado el día anterior, antes de caer con una agilidad asombrosa sobre el suave pasto que les rodeaba. 

-¡Tachán! – exclamó feliz.

-Ahora solo te falta… ¡Pensar que yo estaba en medio, pedazo de mandril! 

Izuna abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de pedir perdón como mil veces entre risas. No lo había hecho a propósito, a veces se concentraba tanto en usar su nueva habilidad como ninja sensor para hacer algo determinado, que olvidaba analizar el resto de cosas que le rodeaban. Pero eso era algo que Tobirama sabía, y simplemente les dejaba momentos divertidos como aquel. 

Habían forjado una conexión muy fuerte de la forma más tonta e inocente posible. Y aquello para Izuna, que había recuperado su alegría de siempre, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
